


Истории из Принстон-Плейнсборо

by innokentya



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Говорят, что стены больницы, возможно, слышали больше искренних молитв, чем церковь. Сомневаться, что они видели многое не предназначенное для чужих глаз, даже не стоит.Сборник драбблов по "Доктору Хаусу".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В энный раз решила пере(до)смотреть любимый медицинский сериал. Как это водится, герои переебывают меня снова и снова, и молчать об этом я не вижу толку.
> 
> Драбблы не связаны между собой. За большинство из них спасибо жирным канонным намекам и не-спасибо моей неумной фантазии. 
> 
> Не исключено наличие совсем крохотных зарисовок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительный кроссовер с "Доктором Кто", построенный на параллелях без пересечений героев и канонов.

Один мудрый старик постоянно твердит, что объятия не всегда искренние: с их помощью можно спрятать лицо, воткнуть в спину нож и сделать еще примерно несколько тысяч нехороших вещей.  
Это всё не мешает Доктору обнимать смеющуюся девчонку, параллельно ворча о чужой несдержанности, и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он найдет способ отучить её от этой пагубной привычки.

На другом конце планеты хмурый мужчина, опирающийся лишь на трость, болеутоляющие и собственный ум, методично отталкивает от себя всех, кто так или иначе пытается нарушить его личное пространство. Исключением становится рыдающая пациентка, внезапно утыкающаяся лбом в его плечо.  
Прежде чем обнять женщину в ответ, Грегори Хаус озирается по сторонам — похоже, он слегка боится прослыть человеком.

Кажется, у некоторых докторов Вселенной имеется немало общего.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я вам нравлюсь? — Кэмерон смотрит прямо в глаза.

_Приходишь к ней домой с просьбой вернуться на работу. Дважды._

_Соглашаешься на свидание. Приносишь ей дурацкую бутоньерку, от которой она начинает светиться, будто рождественская елка._

_Правдами и неправдами вынуждаешь её променять собственную машину на твой мотоцикл и терпеливо ждешь, пока она наденет шлем и сядет сзади. Смыкая её ладони на своей груди, коротко ухмыляешься, — знаешь ведь, что поездка ей понравится._

— Нет, — ответ короток и ясен, добавлять ещё что-то попросту незачем.

Только Эллисон Кэмерон — твоя лучшая ученица. И самое главное правило запомнила сразу.

Все лгут.

(Доктор Грегори Хаус первым попадает в категорию «все»).


	3. Chapter 3

После неудачного свидания с Кэмерон Хаус, в общем-то, почти не меняется.

Только язвит вдесятеро больше обычного, сходится, а после снова рвет с бывшей, устраивает себе ЛСД-приход и требует у Кадди морфин. Не считая этого, с ним всё нормально: так и держится на людях подчеркнуто безобразно, будто все вокруг — сплошное дерьмо.

— О… — выдыхает он, подавившись собственной речью о симптомах нового пациента.

Рабочая вечеринка в нуарном стиле — одна из лучших идей Кадди за последнее время. Пожалуй, Хаус даже должен отправить ей благодарственную открытку, но явно лишь после того, как сможет отвести взгляд от ключиц Кэмерон. Ее чёртово бордовое платье без бретелек — слишком отвлекающий маневр.

— Так о чём мы говорили? — сморгнув наваждение, интересуется Хаус.

Форман косит на Чейза, и в его глазах отчётливо читается: «Вот ты и проспорил — с тебя двадцатка».

— Два пациента с двумя общими симптомами. И с пятью не-общими, — ворчливо отзывается Чейз, огибая стол.

Будто по щелчку тумблера, Хаус переключается на рассказ о чужих симптомах. Всё, что угодно — лишь бы не замечать легкого румянца, коснувшегося щек Кэмерон, её дурацких соблазнительных ключиц и озорных искорок в глазах.

Форман тоже бросает на неё короткий взгляд и хитро улыбается.

Чейз должен ему уже пятьдесят.


	4. Chapter 4

Эллисон Кэмерон — полная дура.

Или, конечно, святая, но вот беда — Хаус не верит в Бога, а, значит, и в святых тоже. Потому логичней всего считать Кэмерон идиоткой с завышенными показаниями филантропии в крови, ведь как еще объяснить её самоотверженность, он не знает.

Почти молча проглотить предательство Формана, написавшего статью в медицинский журнал по её теме; первой пойти на мировую и услышать в ответ однозначное «нет»; с разбегу уткнуться носом в осколки собственного мирка, где раньше царила дружба, а на лужайке паслись единороги… Хоть и с циничным перегибом, но это все, да, — в стиле Кэмерон.

Только она всё еще умеет удивлять.

— Пойдешь к пациенту домой и рискнешь здоровьем, чтобы помочь вылечить Формана? Самодовольного придурка, укравшего твою идею? Даже «если вы не друзья»? — Хаус аж кавычки рисует в воздухе, чтобы обозначить цитату.

На лице Кэмерон не дёргается ни один мускул.

— Сейчас он всего лишь мой пациент, — с твёрдой уверенностью отвечает она. — И это — моя работа.

Хаус знает, что все лгут. А еще то, что глаза не зря пафосно называют зеркалом души: если где и хочешь найти правду, то лишь во взгляде, отказавшись от слов.

Кэмерон смотрит на них с Чейзом, поджав губы. Ее глаза подозрительно блестят, и Хаусу не сложно догадаться — она искренне переживает за идиота Формана.

Отправив их с Чейзом не домой к первому пациенту, а в лабораторию, Хаус с задумчивым видом бросает в стенку мяч. Иногда ему слишком сложно забираться в чужую голову, чтобы понять логику поступков. Как ни странно, с Кэмерон это всегда работает на «ура», что не мешает Хаусу быть уверенным — такой доброй душе, как она, очень сложно жить в этом мире.

Делая еще один бросок, Хаус думает о том, что Эллисон Кэмерон — полная дура. Или, конечно, святая, что было бы логично, верь он в Бога.

Впрочем, всегда остается вариант верить в саму Эллисон Кэмерон.

Так удобно, что в Штатах — свобода вероисповедания.


	5. Chapter 5

— Увидимся дома! — бросает в трубку Хаус, прежде чем прервать звонок.

Кэмерон резко выдыхает сквозь зубы и устало облокачивается о стену. Защитный костюм сковывает движения, причиняя немалый дискомфорт, но ей сейчас не до сигналов тела. Мысли, беспорядочно колотящиеся о черепную коробку, беспокоят её куда больше. Некоторые особы даже не задумываются о том, какой эффект могут вызывать их необдуманно произнесенные слова, и Хаус — явно из числа таких.

Чувствуя влагу на щеках, Кэмерон вспоминает, как читала в одной из модных книжек, что домом, в первую очередь, следует считать не здание, а человека.

Хаус наверняка бы не оценил иронию, но вот она отказывается сдерживать несвоевременный, хотя и вполне ожидаемый (после шприца Формана в ногу-то!) приступ истерического хохота.

_Увидимся дома, увидимся дома, увидимся дома…_

Смех сквозь слезы — отличное сочетание. Как и способ заглушить свои истинные эмоции.

Все-таки признавать, что твой дом наглухо забит досками со всех сторон, слегка печально.


	6. Chapter 6

Просьба Формана стать его медицинским поверенным — будто гром среди ясного неба. Кэмерон слышит, как гулко стучит о ребра сердце, и едва сдерживает очередной поток слез: за последние двенадцать часов их и без того много, так недолго и второй мировой потоп устроить.

Форман не смотрит прямо в глаза — не может из-за вернувшейся слепоты, но на лице у него такая мука, что единственно-правильным выходом кажется не дожидаться медсестры, а ввести его в кому прямо сейчас. Но он требует ответа, он просит прощения и… говорит, что они — друзья.

Раз-два, три-четыре, пять- _шесть_ -семь. Сердце пропускает один лишний удар, и Кэмерон — возможно, впервые в жизни, — засовывает собственную эмпатию так глубоко в подсознание, чтобы не найти и не достучаться.

— Нет. Я буду твоим поверенным, но мы не помирились, — резкость в голосе пугает даже ее саму, одновременно прибавляя сил. — Тебе страшно, ты умираешь и лишь поэтому хочешь все исправить. Сначала ты поправишься, а потом извинишься, если захочешь. Вызову адвоката.

Под солнечным сплетением — настоящий бунт: эмоции бурлят, кажется, под кожей, того и гляди вырвутся наружу. Это не странно: среди них троих в команде Хауса она всегда отвечала за сочувствие. Форман, пожалуй, — за упрямство, Чейз — за невозмутимость. Как быть сейчас, когда одного из паззлов не хватает, Кэмерон не знает, но и подвести дру… коллегу просто не в состоянии. К тому же, за ним должок — все то же «прости меня», но уже в здравом уме.

Кэмерон сделает все возможное, чтобы стребовать его с Формана.


	7. Chapter 7

Хаус, который никогда не рассуждает о чувствах, говорит Родни Форману, чтобы тот сказал сыну, что любит его.

Слово «люблю» застревает у Родни поперек горла при взгляде на трясущегося от боли Эрика. Он не может заставить себя произнести это, тем самым обозначив смирение и принятие неизбежного.

— Я не хочу тебя терять, — вместо этого говорит он, надеясь, что голос не подводит.

Несмотря на свое состояние, Эрик из последних сил тянет уголки губ вверх — он всегда был сообразительным малым.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, пап, — он касается дрожащими пальцами руки, затянутой в латексную перчатку.

Из груди Родни вырывается короткий всхлип — он плачет впервые за последние пару лет.

Этот звук, кажется, ломает что-то внутри Кэмерон. Вводя в капельницу лекарство, что введет Формана в кому, она поднимает на него взгляд:

— Я принимаю твои извинения.

Хаус, стоящий по ту сторону стеклянного бокса, думает, что её поведение слишком напоминает материнское, и таким образом, Эрику удалось повидаться с обоими родителями перед тем, как… уснуть. Грудную клетку изнутри сдавливает что-то липкое и неприятное.

Хаус никогда не захочет иметь собственных детей.

Слишком больно прощаться даже с чужими.


	8. Chapter 8

— Эзра Пауэлл умер ночью, — чеканит Кадди, и в ее глазах — настоящая буря.

Хаусу хватает доли секунды, чтобы сообразить в чем дело. Он знает, кто, зачем и как облегчил страдания доктору Пауэллу, ему не нужно выслушивать объяснения Кадди о состоянии пациента до момента его смерти.

— Ты и сам все знаешь, — почти выплевывает она. Ее тон обвиняет и констатирует. Хаусу незачем ее переубеждать.

— Даже если и знаю, разве тебе станет легче, когда я об этом скажу? — без тени улыбки отзывается он.

На это Кадди нечего ответить.

Но Хаусу, в общем-то, плевать.

Кэмерон он находит в больничной часовне. Она, как и положено согрешившей и раскаивающейся в своем поступке девочке, умывается слезами перед распятием Иисуса. Хаус — не Бог, боги не хромают, но что-то ему подсказывает, что укол морфина доктору Пауэллу зачтется Кэмерон как хорошее, верно принятое решение. Ей же сейчас этого не докажешь. Да и нужно ли?

В голове крутится миллион разных слов, ни одно из которых, кажется, не подходит.

Хаус крепко сжимает плечо Кэмерон ладонью и тихо шепчет:

— Я горжусь тобой.

Он знает — от этого ей не станет легче. Сейчас не станет. Но через несколько дней, недель, месяцев или даже лет она поймет, что поступила более чем правильно, сделала то, на что не решился ни один из мужчин-коллег, даже сам Хаус.

Хаус — не Бог, да, боги все еще не хромают. Зато статус человека позволяет ему попросить небеса за Кэмерон.

_(«Если Ты и вправду где-нибудь есть, то помоги ей справиться с этим, слышишь? Она слишком добрая, чтобы страдать».)_

Хаус знает: добрые люди всегда страдают больше всех.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — 3х10

— Что у вас с рукой?

У Кэмерон — глаза олененка Бэмби, виноватое выражение лица и нотки паники в голосе.

У Хауса — абсолютная ненависть к ней, Кадди, всей Принстон-Плейнсборо и остальному миру, а еще ломка. Конечно, ломка, он ведь наркоман, разве можно было надеяться на что-то другое?

— Порезался, — цедит он сквозь зубы, с трудом проталкивая наружу слова вперемешку с воздухом.

У Кэмерон — на плечах семипудовая тяжесть из сострадания, попыток понять и желания защитить.

У Хауса — выедающая внутренности боль из-за чертовой ноги и бесконечное желание то ли закинуться викодином, то ли отбросить коньки.

Он не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как она сидит на коленях перед диваном, утирает с руки кровь, комментирует количество и характер порезов, параллельно объясняя ему за пациентку. Он же всячески пытается себя убедить, что не должен помогать, наставлять, объяснять, а самое важное — что не должен чувствовать себя лучше, когда кожи аккуратно касаются прохладные пальцы. Впрочем нет, вздор, — это ни что иное, как эффект от выброса эндорфинов в кровь, ведь так?

— Хаус, перестаньте, пожалуйста, — голос Кэмерон дрожит. Взывать к его благоразумию — весьма опрометчиво, знает ведь, что эта часть его характера давно отмерла за ненадобностью.

Хаус не отвечает. В его голове крутятся обрывки сотен мыслей и колких замечаний от «зачем ты встала с колен, ведь выгодно смотришься в этом положении» до «убирайся в чертову клинику, и пусть она сгорит со всеми вами вместе», но он не издает ни единого звука. Кэмерон подхватывает пальто и сумку, бросает на него последний взгляд и уходит.

Хаус думает о ее просьбе.

«Перестаньте, пожалуйста…»

Хаус может.

Он может перестать зацикливаться на викодине, может перестать полосовать руку кухонным ножом, может перестать пытаться убить пациентку своим отсутствием на работе… Он сильный, ему многое по плечу.

Хаус зажмуривается, пытаясь вернуть ощущение пальцев Кэмерон на собственной коже.

Он не может лишь единственное — перестать быть самодовольным и упрямым ублюдком, всегда уверенным в своей правоте.

Воображаемая Кэмерон нежно касается подушечкой указательного пальца его запястья. 

Кажется, ей нравятся такие ублюдки, как он.


End file.
